1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawer with two double-walled drawer frame members in which are accommodated profile elements of a plastics material to extend over the entire length of the drawer frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drawer of this type is known from AT 355 756 B. The drawer frame member of relatively thin material is stiffened by the inserted profile element, which contributes substantially to the stability of the drawer frame member. A drawer guide is advantageously partially incorporated in the profile element or anchored thereto. With such a drawer, it is also possible to anchor a front drawer panel to the profile elements.